Can't be with out you
by normal fangirl 77
Summary: Life sucks. i hope it gets better for me in magnolia and at my new school, Fairy tail high! This is my first story so go easy on me! please read! AU this is a nalu story! Hints of other pairings. this is a 50 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear diary,**

**It's been 10 years now. Ten long, sad, lonely years since my mom died. And 7 years since that day, the day I hate, the day my father got remarried to the step monster. She is as cruel as my father is. Of course my father used to be so kind and then my mother died. I wont forget little miss Satan my stepsister, Amanda. My father bought a new mansion in the beautiful town of Magnolia. We are all moving there, 'yay'. Hint, the sarcasm. Of course it wont be that bad since I'm joining the school of my dreams, fairy tail. But Amanda will be there to ruin every thing.**

Lucy's POV

I put my diary in my backpack and went down stairs. All are stuff was already at our new house getting set up. ' Finally the limos here, it took forever.'

When we got in I sat farthest from every body else and put my earphones in my ears. When I put my earphones in a new song stared to and tears started to fall out of my eyes but no one noticed. Listening to this song makes remember my mom. She used to sing it to me and she had the most beautiful voice.

Normal POV (At FT high school)

"It seems we are getting two new students tomorrow" a white haired girl said with a smirk on her face. "They are both girls and juniors," a beautiful red head thought out loud. "Really" the white haired girl replied still smirking.

Lucy's POV (5 hours later)

We finally arrived at our new house. It wasn't as big as our old one though. Once we entered our servants served us dinner and then showed us to our rooms. took me to my room.

When we walked in close the door behind her. She held out a gift and tears started falling from my eyes the second time that day for was the only one who remembered my birthday. I am now 17.

After she left I took a long bath and went to bed because tomorrows going to be a long day. My first day at FT high school.

Time skip! #$%^&*(The next day)

I got up at 5:30 am because I didn't want to ride a limo to school. But I usually get up this early because I never have any dreams. But school starts at 7:10.

I put my new uniform on. 'It is a really cute uniform' I thought to my self. It was a plain white shirt with an off white vest and a bow around her neck. The skirt was gray and she wore black stockings and black shoes. Each grade had a different color skirt and bow. Freshmen: navy blue, sophomore: black, Junior: gray, Senior: red. I put my hair up in my signature do and went down stairs. I quickly grabbed something to eat and left.

It was a thirty-minute walk to the school. I put my I pod way and walk through the school gates.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then it hit me!


	2. introduction and a new school

Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I had soccer and volleyball tryouts but I finally have the second chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail and any of its characters **

**Lucy's pov**

It literally hit me. A stupid football.

A boy with pink hair came up to me to help. He kept saying sorry but in my mind he's a stupid jock. I just ignored him and walked away as if nothing happened. I can hear his friends saying that he was a dimwit for hurting a pretty girl or something on the lines of that. Also, all these girls were glaring at me saying something like "what a bitch" or "who ignores Nastu-sama." I ignored them too.

"Ring ring ring"

"Hello Lucy and Amanda, I'm charle your teacher," charle sensei said as she smiled "please introduce you selves."

"Hi! My name is Amanda, nice to meet you all." Amanda said with innocence. Any body would of thought that smile was real but it was fake. She's just playing little nice girl to get friends.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartafillia, nice to meet you." I said trying not to sound annoyed. Why might I sound annoyed? Well that stupid jock is in my class and so are his idiot friends. The stupid jock was known as Natsu, and he was giving me the biggest grin ever.

"If anyone has questions please stand up and ask."

A girl with short white hair stood up and asked, "Are you two sister?"

"Step, step sisters." I said harshly.

only a few people realized how harsh.

Time skip! #$%^&*

Lissana and levy asked me I wanted to eat lunch with them. I said yes of because they were so nice. And if you were wondering they were the ones who realized. I gain a lot of new friends and i actually think i'm going to like here. I can just ignore amanda but i still have to deal with her and the step monster at home. but that dosen't matter right now.

Who knew they were so close to the stupid jock. It was so funny! I kept ignoring him but finally accepted his apology. His friend's names were gray and gajeel even if they're always bickering. I love hanging with their group.

And when I say group I literally mean groups.

FAIRY TAIL (natsu and the others)

SABERTOOTH

LAMIA SCALE

BLUE PEGASUS

QURTO PUPPY

MERMAID HEEL

RAVEN TAIL

And every body else is in a no group.

Amanda join the raven tail group, fairy tails enemy. Thank mavis she's not hanging with me at school.

**A/N**

**I'm having sort of a writer's block so please PM me.**

**R&R!**


End file.
